The Alien Costume Saga Part 2
This is the eighth episode of the first series of the Spider-Man Animated Series (1994-1998). Characters *Peter Parker *J. Jonah Jameson *Dr Curt Connors *John Jameson *Eddie Brock (first appearance as venom) *Wilson Fisk *Alistair Smythe *Shocker (first appearance) Plot Spider-Man, now wearing the black symbiote costume, was swinging through New York City when some men, who wanted to claim the million dollar reward J. Jonah Jameson was offering to anyone who could catch Spider-Man, used on a sonic weapon on him. The sonic vibrations from the weapon made the symbiote go crazy and Spider-Man learned that these vibrations were the suits weakness. Spider-Man fought off the men and visited Jameson in his office. Spider-Man demanded Jameson to call off the reward, to which he refused to. Jameson later visited his son, John Jameson, who told his father that it was the Rhino who stole the Prometheum X, not Spider-Man. Jameson then fired Eddie Brock for lying and publically withdrew his reward for catching Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Alistair Smythe was showing Prometheum X's power to cause explosions when heated to the buyers the Kingpin had for it. Kingpin then watched Jameson's news report on the T.V stating that the Rhino not Spider-Man was the thief. In response, the Kingpin ordered the Shocker to take care of Brock so that the robbery wouldn't come back to him. Later on, Spider-Man visited Dr Curt Connors and asked him to run some tests on his black suit which Connors did and the results showed Peter that his suit was really a symbiote, a living organism which must bond itself with a host body in order to survive. Connors told Spider-Man to get rid of the suit as it would replace the host body not long after but Spider-Man didn't want to leave the suit. Shocker found Brock and was about to eliminate him when Spider-Man arrived and confronted Shocker. Brock then escaped from Shocker. After a fight, Shocker tried to escape from Spider-Man but he managed to grab the Prometheum X from Smythe, who was also there, and then left. The two villains returned to the Kingpin who wanted the Prometheum X back right away and so sent Shocker to kidnap John Jameson and hold him for ransom for the Prometheum X. Jonah then asked Spider-Man to save John, which he did but Smythe, who was with Shocker at the place of the exchange (an old church), ordered Shocker to attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man easily beat up Shocker, webbing up Brock (who was there by coincidence) in the process as he was getting in the way, and almost killed Shocker by throwing him off the bell tower of the church. Spider-Man resisted the symbiotes urges and saved Shocker before ringing the bell in the tower to get the symbiote off him. Peter managed to get away from the symbiote which then slipped down onto Brock, who was still webbed up and merged with him to become Venom. Last Episode: The Alien Costume Saga Part 1 Next Episode: The Alien Costume Saga Part 3